Home
by Techno-K
Summary: Rebecca sees a familiar face that she thought she would never see again.


I don't own Resident Evil or its characters. Capcom owns the rights. Enjoy!

* * *

The door clicked opened and in flew a weary and tired young woman. She kicked off her tennis shoes and dropped her keys down in the small wicker basket, on top of the side table against the wall.

"Home sweet home," Rebecca thought as she made her way into her bedroom.

Two years had passed since the events of Raccoon City. She and the surviving members of the S.T.A.R.S. unit barely survived the viral outbreak. It was only herself, Chris, Jill, and Barry that made it out of the mansion alive. Since then, Rebecca found herself joining yet another Special Forces unit, dedicated to what the S.T.A.R.S did, only this time she was assigned in a city somewhere in Oregon. She joined up as part of the medical unit, and in just barely a year, she was already head of her small unit. The work was challenging but it also kept her busy. Tonight was the first night she had off in a long time. Tomorrow would be her first day off in a few months. Exhausted, she threw off her uniform and put on some light blue boy shorts and a long sleeve shirt she could sleep in.

"Oh," she mumbled to herself as she struggled to get her vest off. She managed to get it off and stood in front of the mirror in her black pants and bra. A shiny silver necklace dangled in between her bra. A dog tag to be more exact. The metal felt cold against her fingers and she could feel the engraved words as well. It was her good luck charm, or so she would like to think. The dog tag was more a memento nowadays as well. It reminded her of him.

She snatched it from him as they barely escaped an underground research facility. There they stood on top of the cliffs; looking down below at the forests and the Arklay Mansion nearby. He gently plopped down in the grass and looked up at the blue skies. She stood next to him, looking at him with a soft smile.

"Officially," she said. "Lt. Billy Coen is dead."

They said their last farewells as they walked off in opposite directions. In the back of her mind, she wished she asked if he would accompany her into the mansion but knew he would say no. Billy would always pop into her head, every now and then. Those burning black eyes, that laid back attitude, and his slick-back hair. She'll admit he was cocky and annoying, when they first met, but ever since then she's missed him. A few weeks ago, while on a search and rescue mission in a small town in California, she saw him. An earthquake had hit and caused a lot of damage. While assisting the victims, she noticed an older gentleman within the crowd, who was also helping some people out. He had the same look as Billy. The same eyes and the same hair. The only difference was the clothes as he had on a black t-shirt and torn jeans. As soon as they glanced up at each other, the older gentleman disappeared before Rebecca could even say hello.

"No, it couldn't possibly be him," she muttered to herself.

She tried to shake those thoughts out but it still gnawed at her for the remainder of the time she was in California. She told herself it was only her imagination and she needed to move on. Once she was done changing, Rebecca made her way to her living room and crashed on her old brown sofa. She turned on her TV and was immediately lost in her shows. The time was around 8pm when there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it," she called out.

"It's your neighbor, Ms. Chambers," the voiced shouted back.

"Huh, I wonder what they could want at this hour," she thought to herself as she got up. She looked in her peephole and saw a man. He was wearing a red baseball cap that covered his forehead and eyes. He also had on a blue sports jacket and some jeans. Rebecca opened her door, with caution, and was quickly caught off guard.

"Did someone order a handsome stud," the man joked. He threw off his hat and flashed a smiled at her.

"Billy," she screamed and leapt into his arms. His hair was pulled back into a long black ponytail.

"Hey there, dollface. Long time no see," he replied as he hugged her back. Rebecca let him go and ushered him inside. She couldn't believe her eyes. Billy Coen. The Billy Coen was standing her living room with a warm smile on his face. He was still the same as she remembered him.

"Well," he asked. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink or something?"

"S-sorry. It's just I can't believe that you're still alive," she answered.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe it myself."

"Here sit down and relax. I was about to order some take out. Would you like some?"

A few hours had passed. Chinese takeout was sprawled all over Rebecca's coffee table. Billy and Rebecca were both on the couch, laughing and talking about everything that has happened to them. Well it was mainly Rebecca talking about what happened after she left for the mansion and Raccoon City. Billy just nodded and chimed in whenever he could. Rebecca couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What about you, Billy," she asked after taking a sip of water. "Where have you been all of this time?"

"Drifting," he answered and laid back against the couch.

"That's it?"

"By the time I was out of the forest, I took the next bus out of city. Since then I've been drifting from city to city, trying to find a place to call home."

"How did you find me?"

"…I saw your pretty face out in California. I had just arrived when that earthquake hit, and I was trying to leave town. And then I saw you."

"I knew it was you! But why didn't you say something?"

"Too many officers at the time. I didn't want to risk getting caught so I left. I overheard some of your teammates talking about returning to headquarters soon, so I just followed them back here. It was only a matter of time until I could find on which of these apartments were yours."

Billy was also an escaped convict who was accused of killing 23 people, including his squad unit. Rebecca knew deep that he was innocent, but Billy didn't like talking about it. He was avoidant of the situation.

"You know it's not too late of trying to clear your name," she suggested.

He rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh. "It doesn't matter now. Those files were probably destroyed back in Raccoon City. Besides I didn't come all the way over here to try and talk about trying to prove my innocence."

"Oh then why did you come over here?"

"I wanted to stop by and see how you were. It looks like you're doing well for yourself so I guess I'll get moving."

He peeled himself off of the couch and gave Rebecca another smile. He was about to head for the door, when she stopped him.

"You don't have to leave so soon," she said. "You can stay here for the night! You're probably exhausted from your long trip."

"I don't want to be a burden or anything," he replied.

"No it's okay! I haven't seen you in so long, so it's the least I can do. Please make yourself at home!"

She pulled out some spare sheets and blankets, and made a bed on the couch. It was almost midnight when Billy threw off his jacket and laid on the sofa. They said their goodnights and Rebecca laid in her bed alone. The moon was out and casted a shadow in her room. They only sound she heard was her own breathing and heater in the background. She tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing and her heart was pumping.

"Okay…don't freak out, girl," she thought. "Just close your eyes and count some sheep."

All she could think about was Billy. His eyes. His body. His voice. Everything. She hasn't seen him in two years. Two years. Two long years. Her heart fluttered when she thought about him. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach. He was sleeping in the next room over and she was having a panic attack about it. Maybe she should have invited in her own bed she thought. No that's way too weird, she also thought. When was the last time she was with a boy? Besides kissing a boy, back in high school, she's never done anything beyond that. 20 years old and she still hasn't "gone all the way". She wanted it to be with a special person. Was Billy special to her? Of course he is, she thought.

"Billy," she moaned to herself.

"Rebecca," he called out. There was a knock on her bedroom room and she told him to come in.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Oh…you too huh."

She motioned him to join her on the bed. He sat on the edge while she hugged her knees close to her. He also noticed that she still wore his dog tag as it dangled in the moonlight.

"You still have that thing," Billy asked.

"Of course," she answered. "I wear it all the time as a good luck charm."

"Has it worked?"

"Well you're here so yes I think it's working."

He chuckled to himself and laid back on the bed. He stared up at the blank ceiling while Rebecca looked over at him. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I…I've missed you during our time apart."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You were all that I could think about when I left. I wondered if you were okay, if you survived, and if I would ever see you again. But now that you're here, I don't know what to do. I'm speechless."

"Billy…"

"When I saw you California, I was excited. I wanted to rush right over and hug you, and never let you go. Instead I ran. I ran because I was scared and was fighting on if I should see you or not. By the time, I made my decision, you and your unit were long gone."

"I…I was scared too. I knew it was you, but I was too speechless to move too. I haven't heard from you, in two years, and I often wondered if you were still alive too. I tried to tell myself to get over it and move on. Billy's long gone and probably forgot about you, but that isn't true now."

Billy sat up and crawled next to Rebecca. He held her hands close and leaned in a little. She felt so warm and soft which was a little surprising coming from her line of work. Something told her to do it. This is your chance to make him stay, she told herself. She leaned in as well and planted a soft kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute but felt like an eternity. Once they were done, they looked into each other's eyes. She gave him a small nod and he went back in for another kiss. This time it was a little more aggressive to her. His tongue slithered its way into her mouth and gently massaged at hers'. A soft subtle moan escaped from her lips. She could feel his hands slowly caress up and down her body. His fingers traced every inch of her soft smooth skin. Rebecca felt herself leaning back into the bed and Billy was on top of her. He then planted some small warm kisses on her neck. More moans came crawling out of her mouth.

"Oh…oh my," Rebecca whispered.

She felt her shirt being lifted off and thrown to the side. She watched Billy rip his black shirt. All she saw was nothing but muscles and his black tattoo against his arm. Slowly she threw her bra off, and Billy went back to kissing her neck. His kisses were a little wet against her skin, and she could feel his teeth gently bite at her.

"Ahh…B-Billy," she moaned.

He continued to nibble and bite at her neck; while she was trying to keep her moans down she felt a pair of hands slide up her chest and grope at her breasts. He gave them a gently squeeze and rubbed at her nipples a little bit. She let out another moan, but it was little louder this time. He bit her neck one last time before making his way down to her breast and giving them some attention. He started to lick and suck at her tiny pink pearl nipples, while groping and pinching the other breast in his other hand. Her entire body felt hot and tingly. She wanted more. With every lick he gave her nipples, sent chills up and down her spine.

"Please," she whispered. "Don't stop…"

"You like it huh? Well I'm just getting starting, dollface," he smirked.

His left hand slid down to her panties where he started to trace the outside of them. A jolt of electricity spread throughout her body. His hand, then, made their way inside of her panties, and Rebecca found herself letting out a high pitch squeal. Billy smirked to himself as he started to finger her using the crook of his middle finger. Slowly he was rubbing and massaging her inner walls and tracing a circle around her clit. He slipped in another finger and went a little faster this time. Rebecca was moaning and panting while biting her lip, and closing her eyes. It felt amazing to her and she didn't want it to stop. Soon Billy took out his fingers and pulled down her panties. He gave her clit a slow and long lick. Rebecca let out a loud cry.

"B-Billy," she moaned.

He kept licking at it, but going a little faster each time. His tongue was also clashing with her inner walls, while sucking at her clit a little bit. She could feel her whole body tense up and ecstasy was coursing throughout her entire body. Her moans were bouncing off of the walls. She found herself having her very first orgasm (and didn't realize it when Billy commented on the fact that she was really wet now). Once he was finished he gave her a soft gentle kiss, and proceeded to take his jeans off. Billy was a bit bigger than she imagined.

"You ready," he asked. She gave a gentle nod.

He positioned himself so that he was on top. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his shoulders and took a deep breath. Slowly he inserted himself inside of her. Her body felt tense and she tried to hold back a moan. She had a look of discomfort on her face. It took Billy a minute to realize that she had never done this before.

"Hey," he whispered. "Just relax. It's going to a hurt a little bit but I promise you, it's going to feel really good afterwards."

She gave another whimper and Billy continued. He slid it in slowly some more, giving Rebecca a chance to adjust to it. Finally he managed to be fully inside of her. He started to thrust inside of her slowly. She let out a loud moan as he leaned in and started to nibble at her neck again. She held on to him tight as he went a little faster and harder each time. Each thrust felt better than the last. One moan came right after another; each was louder than the last. She could hear Billy's grunts and groans within her ear as he went faster and harder. She let go of him and laid back to grab the sheets. Her moans were bouncing off of the walls.

"Ahh! Ahh! B-Billy," she cried.

"Rebecca," he grunted.

She could feel herself having another orgasm again. Billy could feel himself about to cum too. With a loud cry, they both called out to each other before cumming in unison. Billy slowly pulled out and laid right next to Rebecca. The lower half of her body was aching, but at the same time she felt relaxed and at ease. She rolled over to Billy's side, and the two of them laid in each other's arms.

"Billy," she huffed. "That…that was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied and closed his eyes. He held her close and kissed her forehead gently. The sound of silence and their breathing was their form of a lullaby.

"Hey Billy," she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I uh…I…"

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I think I found a place to call home."

He smiled at her and gave her one more kiss before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
